When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best
by NothingUnderControl
Summary: AU Love/ Hate EClare "This kid didn't even offer me his hand or apologized. But I wasn't suprised; this was Eli after all. He hates my guts and the craziest part is, I don't even know why." AU Love/Hate EClare
1. I Don't Care

******Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi, okay? Okay!**

* * *

**When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best**

I bit my bottom lip and felt my stomach rise, as I watched Arthur from the distance.

He was talking to some other guy and I felt myself getting hysteric when Arthur patted his friend on the shoulder, meaning that he was ready to leave.

"Go!" I heard Alli hiss from behind me, giving me a light push on the back.

My face distorted to a grimace, my palms were getting sweaty and I heard my stomach making weird noises, as I swallowed down the big lump in my throat.

"I-I can't.." I stuttered.

Alli sighed right into my ear. "Of course you can! Now go before he leaves!" Alli hissed quickly.

I know she was _trying _to encourage me and I'm thankful for that but the truth is, her hectically behavior was making me even more nervous.

I shook my head, feeling my knees getting weak.

"There's no way I can make it there!" I told her with a shaky voice, while my eyes widened.

"We already talked about this," Alli answered, and I could imagine her rolling her eyes at that moment. "Don't be so self-concious! You're pretty!"

I shook my head once again, ready to puke all over the place. "You don't get it, Alli," I said, while my eyes never left Arthur. "I mean, I don't think that I can walk all the way over to him. My legs feel like jello.."

We watched as Arthur turned away and made his way down the hall.

Alli squeaked, causing me to flinch.

"Your men's slipping away." Alli trembled.

_MOOOOVE!, _A voice in my head shouted. That was like a kick in the pants and so I ran after him, determind to ask him to prom.

Yes, I, Clare Edwards was going to ask my long-time crush Arthur to prom.

Like I said; 'was going to' as in, 'intended to'.

But I never got the chance to.

"Arthur!" I called out to get his attention, when I got closer.

I had almost reached him, when suddenly something got in my way and blocked it. I crashed into a hard chest and fell to the floor.

BUMP!

Asking myself who the heck just ruined my only chance to ask Arthur to the prom, I raised my head.

In front of me stood a peeved looking Eli Goldsworthy.

"Great," I quietly mumbled to myself and got up to stand on my feet.

He just stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest watching me getting up with that angry look of his.

This kid didn't even offer me his hand or apologized. But I wasn't suprised; this was Eli after all. He hates my guts and the craziest part is, I don't even know why.

"Watch where you're going, Edwards!" He huffed, the moment I was on eye-level with him again.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped back, pulling my eyebrows together. "You came out of nowhere!"

He scoffed. "Out of nowhere, huh?" His intense green eyes bored into mine. "I came out of that door, dumbo!" Eli grumbled, pointing over his shoulder. "This wouldn't happen if you wouldn't run around the hall like a maniac!"

"..I have no time for this." I mumbled, trying to shrug off all the insults he mercilessly threw at me.

I tried to look over Eli's shoulder to see if Arthur was anywhere nearby. But no such luck, it seemed like he was already gone.

I sighed and tried to made my way past this idiot but he blocked my way once again.

I moved to the right, he moved to the right.

Giving him an odd look, I moved to the left, which he then did too.

Getting furious with him for not letting me pass, I shoved him out of the way.

"Freak." I heard him mutter under his breath.

I turned around and looked back at him, just to catch him starring back at me.

He then turned his back on me and walked off.

* * *

_I try to make it through my life, _

_In my way... there's you._

* * *

__**A/N: So how was it? I need some reviews from you guys to know ;) **

**It's EClare, I promise. **


	2. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer - I still don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best**

It was official; The prom was doomed to failure. At least for me, that is.

I've already had my prom-dress and had everything planned. I couldn't stop thinking about the prom and it was all I had on my mind these past few weeks - it was this one thing, I was really looking forward to. But now it was likely to be a nightmare.

Some other girl had already asked Arthur out, was what I heard from Alli.

I only hoped that I wouldn't catch sight of that girl that stole my long-time crush of two years.

It already felt shitty enough to know that he'd be with another girl on the dance and that I missed the chance of him being my date to the prom so briefly.

Alli told me, that this girl asked him out the other day, in history-class. This was right when he walked off and I walked into that dumbass, Eli.

Yes, I know his schedule!

Now that I thought about it, it became clearer to me that it was that Goldworthy's fault. Not entirely; I mean, I had enough time to ask Arthur out but when I finally decided to make it happen, Eli stopped me.

Anger boiled up inside me.

"Uh, Clare?" - "Huh?" I came back to realization and found myself starring blankly at the blackboard, while Alli waved her hand in front of my face.

I turned to Alli, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah.." I answered through gritted teeth, still not getting that image of Eli blocking my way out of my mind.

"Yeah, you look peachy!" Alli agreed sarcastically, pointing at my hand.

I looked down and saw my death-grip on my pen, which was already broken in two.

An "Oops," slipped quietly from my lips.

* * *

At lunch, my mood wasn't making any progress - if anything, it was getting worse.

"So you really don't have a date for tomorrow?" Jenna wondered, flabbergasted.

I nodded, pressing my lips together to a thin line.

My appetite was completely gone and I poked the puree on the plate in front of me, starring listlessly down at the food.

Jenna exchanged sympathetically glances with Alli. "But you are coming nevertheless, right?"

I shook my head, not bothering to look up.

"No." I said, sighing.

"Come on, it'll be fun! You can dance with us!" Alli offered, with a smile.

I finally decided to look at them. "That's nice of you guys but you should enjoy your time with your dates." I half-heartedly smiled back.

"And what about your dress?" Jenna asked. "You've spent hours and hours to find the perfect one for you!"

The dress. It was beautiful! And it was the part of the prom I was looking the most forward to! But now it was just a waiste.

"Thanks for mentioning it!" I rolled my eyes.

Jenna shrugged, awkwardly. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Isn't there _any _guy who doesn't have a date for the prom yet?" Alli asked desperately.

My eyes traced around the cafeteria and suddenly stopped dead in their tracks when I sighted_ him_. Eli Goldsworthy!

I felt my eyes narrowing at him and focusing now entirely on him. I felt my anger boiling up once again but my stomach slightly rising, as I watched him.

He was sitting on the table with some other dudes and was holding an apple.

"Aaand we have lost her once again," Alli sighed annoyed.

"What?" Jenna asked confused.

"She has the same look that she had earlier in class - she's getting mad again." Alli explained.

"Oh.." Jenna gave back, trying to follow my glances.

_That's it!,_ I thought angrily and got up from my seat. _I'm going to confront this douche!_

"Clare?" My friends head snapped up.

I walked passed them and made my way across the cafeteria. Over to Eli Goldsworthy!

When I reached the table, I slammed my palms on the table right in front of him. This got his attention!

He faced me quickly and took the apple out of his mouth. And as he recognized me, Eli's face-expression turned grouchy. He observed me, before his eyes landed on my face again.

I could feel his friends starre at me like I was crazy and they stopped talking, which made me kinda uncomfortable but I tried not to give it away.

"Get out of my face!" Eli said slowly but demandingly, not meeting my eyes but rather starring blankly into air near me.

"No," I told him. "You listen to me..," I tried to sound sternly but I just sounded ridicolous. "Mister!" I added - for which I could still face palm myself.

His friends began to laugh at my attempt of sounding threatingly. Eli just raised his eyebrows unconvincedly at me, sighing frustrated.

I felt my face heading up but I cleared my throat and tried to keep calm.

"Because of you I don't have a date for the prom, what do you have to say for yourself?" I heard myself say.

Okay, at this point I wanted to run! Run, run, run as quickly as possible!

His friends felt into another fits of laughter and honestly, I couldn't blame them..

"What?" He asked frowning and looking at me like I was either speaking another language or was just bloody stupid.

Okay, their was no turning back now!

"You heard me!" I said leaning away, and crossing my arms to gain some confidence.

"Yeah, I did - unfortunataly! And I still don't have a single clue what the hell you're talking about." Eli told me roughly, crossing his arms as well.

"If you.. dumbass," At this point, his friends let out a playful gasp. "Wouldn't have bumped into me or at least, would've let me pass afterwards I would have asked this guy I like out for prom!"

Eli's eye twitched and he starred at me again, like he did the other day. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker.

"I don't give a shit about that prom or that guy!" He shouted.

This caught me off-guard and I was taken aback. His friends went quiet once more.

"Well, obviously!" I shouted back after a while. "You're a douche!"

"Watch it, psychopath!" Eli retorted hissing, while narrowing his piercing green eyes at me.

I stayed silent for a while and just blinked back at him.

"Now fuck off!" He demanded, unfolding his arms and biting into that apple.

I don't know what came into me but I snapped at this.

I lost all control and before I knew it, I reached over to some dude that was having spaghetti. I took the plate and poured the pasta over Eli Goldsworthy.

Uh oh..

My mouth fell open and a loud gasp escaped it, while my eyes widened.

All I wanted was to run for my life!

Eli slowly raised his head, some pasta fell from his head as he did so. His face became as red as a tomato and his friends began once more to laugh - only this time harder. He breathed heavily and was ready to explode.

If I wouldn't be so terrified, I would have laughed my face off! He looked hilarious!

He stood up from the chair and looked down at himself, still breathing loudly.

Alli and Jenna then hurried to my side and giggled quietly but tried to remain serious.

Eli raised his head, glaring directly at me.

"I'm s-sorry," I chocked out. "Let me -" I was about to touch the hoodie he was wearing but he slapped my hand away. "Don't touch it!" He yelled.

His hoodie was covered in tomato-souce.

"Ugh!" He grumbled in frustration and brushed with his hands over his head to get the pasta out his hair.

My friends giggled and I just elbowed them on the side to make them stop.

"I will make this up to you, alright?" I said, hoping he would accept my offer.

I felt really bad for what I've done..

"Just stay away!" Eli replied, sighing deeply.

"Let me at least wash your hoodie for you, please," I pleaded. "I'll bring it over to your house."

Much to my suprise, he pulled his hoodie over his head and threw it to me (or rather _at_ me).

Eli still wore a grey v-necklace t-shirt under it.

I caught it and smiled weakly at him. "Sorry, again."

He didn't reply.

He took his backpack, swung it over one shoulder and was about to leave the cafeteria.

"Wait, where do you live?" I asked, as he walked past me.

"Doesn't matter," He answered coldly. "I'll come over to yours and pick it up."

I nodded quickly. "Fine," I agreed. "I live -"

"Don't bother!," He cut me off. "I know where you live."

And again my mouth opened dumbfounded. But before I could say anything, he walked out yet again.

* * *

_Can we not fight no more_

_I don't wanna feel the pain we've caused_

_Let's call a truce tonight 'cause my cards are down_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much, guys! :) Thanks to the followers, to the readers and of course for the awesome reviews and reviewer! You're great! :D _  
_**

**So.. how was this chapter? **


	3. Whoever She Is

**Disclaimer - Like I mentioned in my earlier chapters, I don't own Degrassi - I don't! **

* * *

**When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best**

Tonight was the night of the prom.

Reluctantly, I chose not to go and instead to stay at home and wash out the lousy tomatoe-sauce from Eli's hoodie, with my bare hands.

So, while I was rubbing that sauce out of his hoodie to stay occupied and to get my mind off that prom and how this girl would dance all night with Arthur, I couldn't help but think back to the scene in the cafeteria from the day before.

Feeling ashamed all over again, I tried to get that out of my mind as well!

I still didn't get what Eli Goldsworthy's problem was in the first place..

I've never done anything to him and yet he had to be so hateful towards me.

Oddly, I felt a pang of hurt in the pit of my stomach and caught myself sighing sadly at the hoodie in my hand.

I then threw it in the washing machine and walked out of the bathroom and made my way to my room.

Closing the door behind me, I fell on my bed, spread my arms and starred at the ceiling.

Instead of spending my night together with Arthur at the prom and having possibly the best night of my life, I layed in my room while everyone was enjoying their dates, and tried to get some tomatoe-sauce out of the hoodie of some douchebag!

...

After some time, I finally decided to get up. I walked to my closet and took out my prom dress that I was supposed to wear tonight.

It was baby blue and had no straps. The dress was pretty long but it was beautiful and I loved it!

I would have worn that tonight..

M grip became tighter on the fabric and I made the decision to put it on - I couldn't resist.

After putting it on, I looked at myself in the mirror, wishing that Arthur could see me in it. I wondered, how he would've react if he saw me in that. Would he like it?

And as I observed the dress and myself in the mirror, I suddenly heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, not turning my attention away from the mirror. I figured that it was probably my mom or Jake but it wasn't..

The door opened and the person behind it was revealed.

"E-Eli?" I choked out. My eyes widened and my heart was beating so quick, that I could hear it pumping in my ear.

Eli stood there for a moment, blinking at me with an indefinable look on his face.

My hands began to shake and I reached out for the pillow on my bed and threw it in his direction. "Get out!" I shouted panicky.

He closed the door for a brief time, causing the pillow to bounce off the door, before he opened it again and stepped in.

I felt myself tensing up and wanted to hide but at the same time I felt a nervous grin plastering on my lips, which I couldn't hold back.

Eli continued to look at me carefully, like I was some statue or something.

_Does he find me pretty?, _I thought to myself but instantly tried to shake it off. _For Pete's sake! What is wrong with me? _

Our starring continued for at least twenty seconds, before he finally spoke up. I was more than nervous about what he had to say.

"Do you know how you look best?" He slowly wondered, his voice so even and calm.

"H-how?" I barely dared to ask.

He took a few steps back and put his hand on the light-switch and turned the lights off. The room got pitch-dark.

"Much better!" I heard him say, exhaling.

I felt my heart sink and dissapointment wash over me - I was somehow glad, that he couldn't see my face right now.

"Ha, ha! Very funny," I told him sarcastically.

He turned on the lights again and I saw him shrugging at me.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, plopping down on the bed and starring right to the figure that was standing on my door-frame.

"My hoodie?" He answered, giving me a 'duh-look'.

I nodded grudgingly at him. "One sec.."

I walked over to the door where he stood. He looked with a raised eyebrow at me, before he stepped aside and let me pass.

A few seconds later, I walked back into my room with his hoodie in my hand. Only to catch him sitting on my desk, while playing with a super-ball of mine.

I walked over to the desk and faced him.

"Here," I stretched my arm, handing him over the hoodie. "Take it and leave!"

Eli gave me a brief glare and put the super-ball aside, before he pulled his hoodie out of my grip.

"And get your behind off my desk!" I snarled.

"Oh, shut up," He spat. Once more, I was taken aback at that.

"If you wouldn't be such a crazy-priss, I wouldn't need to be here in the first place!"

I fumed with rage! It was only so much I could take.

"_Crazy-priss_?" I repeated, threatingly. "It was all perfectly fine until _you _showed up and ran into me two days ago!" I heard myself shouting at him.

"Just because you couldn't swallow your pride and let me just pass without bringing me down first, I never got the chance to ask this guy out, that I really like!," I kept on shouting.

Eli's mouth opened slightly but he closed it immediately.

"I spent my evening rubbing that.. that shit out of your damn hoodie with my bare hands, instead of enjoying my night together with my friends on that prom, I was looking forward to for weeks! And now you have the nerves to tell me that I'm a crazy-priss after doing nothing but humiliating and offending me for days?" I got louder and louder with every word and lost all control, speaking everything off my chest.

Eli's face hardened and he glared daggers at me. "Stop mentioning that boy or the prom! Can you speak of anything else? Do you know how shallow you sound?," He yelled.

"There are far more important and cruel things going on in the world than your stupid little problems!" He hissed.

I starred back at him, letting all his words sink into me.

The room became silent.

Was I really that shallow? What did he mean by 'more important and cruel things'?

Eli let his head sink and broke his gaze away from me. He then got up from my desk and was about to leave but before he did, he turned back to me again.

"Oh, and for the record; I'm not on the prom either. So.. you're not the only one." He told me, calmer this time but still with bitterness in his tone.

"Why aren't you? I heard that you got asked to the prom from many girls.." I wondered, quietly.

"What's it to you?" He replied.

I chuckled puzzled and ignored his remark. "Why would you turn them all down? You could enjoy your time with all your other buddies."

"I don't like proms! They're overrated!" He sighed impatiently.

Wow, he's so talkative! Unbelievable!

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, aren't you afraid to get an outtie if you're the only one of your friends who's not going?" I wondered, since this was one of my worries of not going.

"Is this an interview, or what?" He snarled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, since you overwhelm me with those long and brilliant answers.." Sarcasm dripped from my voice, as I trailed off, shrugging.

I saw him sighing.

Was that a sign of defeat or weakness? I smirked and leaned on the desk, crossing my arms.

He gave me an observing eye, before he took a breath. "Why does it matter to you so much what everyone thinks of you, Edwards?"

My arms slid down on my body, as I untangled them - not feeling so confident anymore.

"Wake up and start living for yourself and not for others." He said.

His words really got to me and I started to wonder, if this was the case. Who would think that _Eli Goldsworthy _out of all people would open my eyes?

I froze, completely stunned for a moment, not knowing what to think about that.

"Don't look at me so dumbfounded," He requested. "If you wanna go, go and stop complaining! You can have a great time.. even without that guy!"

I smiled a _sincere _smile at him. At Eli Goldsworthy - for the very first time.

"I don't think that staying here is so bad after all.." I mumbled, cracking into that sincere smile.

Eli broke eye contact and had an aloof look on his face. "Well, bye and hopefully goodbye forever," He said stepping to the door. "..but I guess we're gonna see each other tomorrow." He muttered under his breath and was out.

Was this his way of saying 'See you'?

I chuckled slightly, muttering a silent "Bye." into the room, even though he was already gone.

* * *

_So to hell with the bad news_

_Dirt on your new shoes_

* * *

**A/N: Woah, guys! You're the bomb! ;D **

**I appreciate every single one of you who takes time to read and/or review my story. And your reviews make me smile! Thank you :)**


	4. Set You Free

**Disclaimer - Again; I do not own Degrassi and I never will. **

* * *

**When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best **

I was standing at my locker, putting all the not needed books in there. However, I was mentally miles-away.

I couldn't help but think about Eli's words and in general about the whole thing that occured a week ago.

Letting his words cross my mind a few more times made me wonder even more what he had meant with all the other important and cruel things in the world. Was he referencing to something that he experienced?

Something told me to let it go and focus on my own problem; for example my problem with Arthur and how my chances with him were shrinking, since he seemed to date this girl, which he took out to the prom.

.. And yet there was a tiny part of me that was dying to find out if there was something more and meaningful behind those glares and harsh words he was throwing at my way.

A voice dragged me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Yep, that's sick!" It was Adam's voice and it sounded dangerously close..

I peeked carefully from my locker-door and saw Adam _and _Eli heading to my direction.

Eli was probably walking to his locker, since it's next to mine.

I flinched back behind the locker-door and pretended to search for something in my locker. So I clumsily shoved the books around, causing them almost to drop down in the process.

Hearing the steps getting closer, I heard my heart racing in the rhythm of their steps.

And as Eli reached his locker, my heart felt like exploding.

_Okay, keep calm._, I smoothed myself and took a deep breath.

"Well," Adam, who was standing next to Eli, spoke up. "I gotta head to my next class!"

I closed my locker and Adam finally acknowledged my presence.

Adam looked at me and his face lit up. "Oh, hey Clare."

Goldsworthy however ignored me completely and opened his locker instead.

I gave him a light wave, before I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"You're in our english class, right?" He asked, pointing at Eli and back to himself.

I nodded, my glances shifting for a brief time at the other boy, who just couldn't seem to get his dumb head out of the locker!

"Well, I gotta go now - This is the 10th time in a row that I'm late for history!" Adam explained.

"The teacher's going to chop my head off but more important, he's going to give me an F!" He rambled on and I chuckled to myself.

He was nothing like Eli; Adam seemed so open, friendly and funny - nothing like Eli!

"Later, men." Eli said, bumping his fists with Adam, before he run off.

Wow, this is the first time he's not screaming! Can someone record this?

Then, it was only the two of us - Well, despite all other students in the hall..

I opened my mouth and tried to say something but I couldn't think of anything good to start a conversation - especially not with this dumbass!

"Shut your mouth, I don't wanna talk to you," He told me rudely without even looking at me, while he closed his locker.

I felt my face heading up - both from the painfullness of rejection and from anger. "I didn't even say something, _you_ did!" I retorted back.

"You were about to and that's bad enough!" He argued angrily back and started to head into the other direction.

This time I decided to ask him the question, I've never got the chance to ask.

"How did you even know where I live?," I called after him. "Stalker much?"

"Bite me!" He answered and kept on walking.

"Nah, thanks. I'm good!" I called after with fake sweetness in my voice, hoping that this would provoke him.

He gave me a one-finger salute from over his shoulder, without turning around and yet I watched him until he was out of sight, feeling a grin forming on my lips that I tried to hide from no one.

* * *

_I been trying to relate to_

_All the things that make you_

_Act the crazy ways you do _

_But that will take patience and headaches_

_To make sense_

_Some the things you put me through_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this was pretty short but I have actually finished the next chapter and it'll be up tomorrow or today! :) ****  
**

**I can't describe how much your reviews mean to me - I'm being serious. They make me jump up and down! I am extremely glad that you all enjoy it so far. So thank you so freakin' much for taking your time and for writing those awesome reviews! THANK YOU :D**


	5. Sometimes

**Disclaimer - Dude, I DON'T own Degrassi**

* * *

**When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best **

My chest became heavy, as I gazed to the couple on the other side of the class. And I tried but I couldn't break my gaze away.

I felt a hand stroking my arm softly. "Stop looking over to them, Clare." Alli advised quietly.

But my eyes were glued on them.

Arthur had turned around to face his new girlfriend. They were whispering to each other, they were laughing and the couple was pecking each others lip, every now and then.

It was hard to hold the tears of frustration and sadness back - after two years of crushing on this guy, I thought the day would finally come that I would be the one on his side instead of _that girl_.

Who is she anyway?

Instead of facing my best friend, I just let out long and deep sigh.

"Clare!" Alli stretched my name with a huff, trying to get my attention off of them.

I quickly turned my head and faced her this time. Needless to say that I don't even want to imagine that devastated expression I wore.

"I bet he doesn't even know that I exist!" I told her gloomily, while already feeling the tears in the corner of my eyes, which would escape them every second.

I bit m lip in attempt to hold them back a bit longer but my vision became blurry.

"Aw, don't cry," Alli said softly, sympathy written all over her face. She began to rub my back comfortingly. "I'm sure this won't even last long. Maybe a few weeks or a month at longest," She estimated.

I nodded, assuring her that I was fine, as I wiped off the tears before anyone would see - Even though I could cry for a solid hour.

And just then, the teacher entered the classroom and the lesson began.

_Just don't look towards them and you'll be fine, _I encouraged myself and opened up my note-book.

...

After an hour of pure frustration and sadness, I was finally free to go.

I had almost resist to look at them for the whole lesson! Well, like I said 'almost'; I took a brief glance at Arthur and I felt the lump in my throat rise once more but I actually managed to look away and concentrate.

My next lesson was English and I was just glad to get away, since Arthur did not have English with me.

So I took my bag and escaped the class. Then I _walked_ through the hall as quickly as possible and entered the English-classroom, taking the seat that I usually did.

A few students were already present, including Adam and Goldsworthy, who were sitting right in front of me.

I let out a silent sigh and let my head sink on the desk.

Suprisingly, Adam turned around faced me. I quickly raised my head and pretended as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Clare," Adam greeted me with a friendly smile.

I actually had not so much to do with Adam, so this was kinda odd to me.

"Hey." I greeted back, bringing myself to smile at him as well in return.

"So.. what's up?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing much, what about you guys?" I wondered, shifting my gaze to the back of Eli's head.

Yeah, he was ignoring me as always and not even bothering to face me!

I found myself narrowing my eyes at his head, trying to get him to look at me with my nonexistent magic-skills.

Adam shrugged, before his eyes shifted to Eli.

A grin appeared on his lips and he looked back to me. "By the way, I was the boy you had the spaghetti from, which you dumped on Elijah here!"

I actually grinned for the first time that day, when I saw Eli turning around and joining our weird, little conversation. He had a pissed off expression on his face.

I couldn't hold it back and chuckled a bit.

Adam now looked back at Eli, who rolled his eyes.

"I feel honored to be the chosen one!" Adam explained playfully.

"Yeah," Eli nodded slowly, while narrowing his eyes at Adam. "I don't!"

"Someone's feisty today.." Adam stated.

"Well, someone got spaghetti dumped all over him." Eli replied in the same tone.

"You deserved it!" I heard myself say and immediately regretted it.

_DID I JUST SAY THAT?, _I wondered panicky.

Thankfully, Ms Dawes entered the classroom just then, therefore both of them turned around but I still caught the brief glare that Eli sent to my direction.

I sank in my chair and let out a breath.

This was close! I couldn't risk to get into another argument with Goldsworthy! This boy was too vigorous for me!

"So for the next few lessons, I want you to get into groups of three people and do a presentation!" Ms Dawes explained, as she leaned on her desk.

"I will give each group a topic and I will also get to choose your partners." She told us furthermore.

She began to list a few names that were going to work together and their topics. My name wasn't mentioned yet but just like in every corny story or movie, soon enough I was assigned together with Eli and Adam. Our topic was going to be Shakespeare.

"You can start to work in your groups now." Mr. Dawes informed the class.

I saw both boys turn around to face me but I must have zoomed out again, because next thing I knew was that I thought about Arthur again.

I felt desperation wash all over me.

It sucks to like a guy for years and to know that you actually had a chance with him but it got away so easily..

"What.. what is bothering you, dimwit?" I heard a gentle voice ask.

I came back to realization. Gentle voice? Gosh, it was Eli who just spoke! I think I'm losing it!

My eyes widened. Then realization hit me once more; 'Dimwit'? He _seriously_ just called me that!

Adam and Goldsworthy starred back at me.

Adam looked more irritated, while this _prune _looked.. concerned?

Conce.. - No!

"What the hell? Speak." Eli told me.

"Shut up, I'm fine!" I snapped nervously.

Adam then attempt to grab the air. "So much feistiness in the air today.. I can feel it actually!"

"You're not fine!" Eli argued, frowning.

Why was he caring so much wether I was fine or not?

My heartbeat started to get a bit quicker and I glanced at his face, trying to read his mind.

My eyes found their way to his and our gaze met. A cold shiver, which felt pleasing ran down my spine. And I swear, I've never ever felt this before.

I couldn't escape from those green eyes, so I continued starring, losing myself completely and all those worries in the process.

"Clare?" Adam spoke up.

I shook my head and blinked away. The spell seemed to be broken.

"So, let's start preparing our presentation, shall we?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No, we shall not!" Eli disagreed, frowning once more. "Obviously, something is bothering you, dimwit."

"Okay! Stop calling me 'dimwit'!" I demanded annoyed.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Here we go again.."

"Then tell me what's wrong." Goldsworthy demanded back.

"Why do you care?" I wanted to know, challenging.

Eli's eye twitched briefly, which caused me to grin. "Why do you care why I care?" He then wondered.

"Seriously?" I asked vexed, dropping that grin.

"Okay, enough!" Adam exclaimed, just as the bell rang.

Woah.. we were doing nothing but arguing the entire lesson.

Adam sighed. "Let's just meet up tomorrow at my house after school, alright?"

"Okay.." I agreed.

Adam handed me his address, before both of them left the classroom.

And as I packed my belongings back into my bag I couldn't help but wonder why Eli would care and more importantly why in the _world _was I getting that mushy feeling when I starred into Goldsworthy's eyes?

"I'm losing it.." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

_Tell me now because I need to know_

_Everybody needs somebody sometimes_

_Everybody needs somebody on their mind_

_So tell me what you want, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

* * *

__**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry that I couldn't upload sooner. **

**But thank you a ton for the great reviews and once more for taking your time :) **

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who have been wondering why Eli acts that way.. Well, I guess you have to wait and see ;) **


	6. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer - I never owned Degrassi. I still don't and I never will.**

* * *

**When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best**

Once I had stepped out of Mom's car and said goodbye to her, I walked over to Adam's front-door.

It wasn't too long until Adam himself answered the door and grinned at me. "You don't have any cooties, right?"

This wasn't exactly the welcome I expected and so I found myself looking puzzled but at the same time amused to the side, while I slightly puked my lips. "Guess it's nice to see you too, Adam." I told him, hiding a chuckle.

"For real though," Adam assured me. "No cooties or any contagious diseases?"

I shook my head slowly, wondering if he ramed his head against a wall.

Adam then stepped aside. "You can come in now."

"Why thank you!" I answered sarcastically, stepping in and closing the door carefully behind me.

"Follow me upstairs to my room." Adam said, waving me towards the steps, where he stood.

But I found myself lost in the tranquillity of this house. I heard nothing but Adam's voice. It felt strange, since at my house everyone's so noisy and busy all the time. To be honest, I prefered the silence.

"Are you alone at home?"

He nodded. "Eli's isn't here yet, either."

"That's good." It came off more bitterly than I intended it to but I didn't care.

This boy was giving me a headache! I mean, even if he _wasn't_ around I couldn't find any rest. Somehow he managed to creep into my thoughts and capture my mind all for himself, once he did. Goldsworthy was too often on my mind for my liking - And I hated it.

Without another word, I walked to the stairs and followed Adam upstairs to his room.

As soon as we entered his room, Adam turned around and faced me. "You don't like him very much, do you?" His laugh seemed humorless.

I shrugged, knowing who he was talking about. "It's a mature feeling," I replied, as casual as I could. "It's not like _he_ can stand me.."

I wished to slap myself for sounding so fragile at the last part. It shouldn't bother me what Eli thinks of me. It really shouldn't.

Adam however didn't respond but shoved me a paper in my face, that had picked up from his desk. "Here, I already researched a bit about William Shakespeare."

"Well done, Adam." I complimented him lamely, raising an eyebrow, suprised by his sudden action while jerking away from the paper which was blocking my view.

"Wanna drink something?" Adam offered, as I took a seat on one of his chairs. "We have water, orange juice, coke, and ice tea." He listed. "Maybe some alcohol if you want to lighten up a bit.." He muttered, jokingly.

"No," I refused. "But what about a big cup of 'Put-A-Sock-In-It'?"

Adam chuckled. "I guess.."

Suddenly, I felt my cell-phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at it only to see 'New Message from Alli', gleaming on the display.

Alli : _I can't believe it! Arthur's girlfriend's name is actually Candy and she sent me a request on Facerange! Should I accept or not? _

I clenched my eyes shut, feeling grief taking over my body. I swallowed but my throat felt so dry.

"Clare, you alright?" I almost forgot that I wasn't alone - that I atually was in Adam's room together with him, about to work on a presentation.

I snapped my head up, breaking out of my short daze. "Uh, yeah.."

Adam's lips shifted to the side and his eyes looked warily at me. "Sorry to disappoint you but," He sighed. "Lying's not a gift of yours."

I responsed with a deep sigh, deciding to give in; Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get some of the frustration off my chest. Even if I didn't know Adam that well, he seemed alright.

"If I tell you what's up," I said, slowly but clearly. "You have to promise me to not tell _anyone_!"

"I promise."

"Especially not Eli - I don't trust him." I insisted, raising my eybrow warningly.

Adam nodded.

"Good." I let out a breath. "You see, there's a guy I'm crushing on for two years now -"

"Two years? Holy cow!" Adam threw in, overwhelmed. "That's a fucking long time!"

I gave him an annoyed look. "Not really - Let me finish, please."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Well, sorry. My longest chrush lasted four weeks or so."

I gave him a brief amused grin, before I continued. "Anyways, I planned on asking him out for the prom but I never got the chance to. So another girl, called 'Candy' asked him out for the prom and now they're even dating!" The grin vanished and was replaced by a gloomy stare.

Adam gave me a weak smile. "Well, who's that boy you like?"

"Arthur Jefferson." I answered, quietly.

"No need to worry, Clare." Adam then suddenly snickered.

I was quiet confused over his reaction. And apparently Adam managed to read my confusion, because he spoke up.

"Well, this sounds like a relationshit to me." Adam scoffed amused.

"A what?" I asked, even more confused now.

"A _relationshit_." Adam replied, stressing the word.

Okay. He confused me more and more with every word he spoke.

"I'm afraid I can't follow your drift, Adam.." I admitted, raising both of my eyebrows.

Adam grabbed a chair and sat down on the opposite of me. "Look, these two people have completely rushed their relationship," He explained. "I mean, what is this? The girl asks the boy to the prom and just like that, they're a couple?" Adam raised sceptically his eyebrow. "What a joke!" He muffled.

"This won't last long!" Adam told me knowingly, getting up from the chair. "Sounds more like a shitty excuse of a relationship to me - therefore, a relationshit."

I smiled half-heartedly, my gaze following him. "Where are you going?" I wondered, as he stepped to the door of his room.

"I just saw Eli's hearse park from the window." He explained.

And strangely enough, just by mentioning that name I felt like screaming!

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

* * *

__**Thank you for the great reviews, guys :) And don't worry I won't rush their relationship at all! This is just the beginnig :D Oh, and sorry for no Eli in this chapter but this was just a "Adam/Clare friendship-chapter" BUT I have the next long, long chapter with Eli and I will update in... A FEW MINUTES! Your welcome, haha :D  
**

**And thank you all, once more. :)  
**


	7. Don't Stay

**Disclaimer - This is pointless! You know that I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best**

"You're a dumbass, Edwards!" Eli groaned.

"Says the one that doesn't even know Shakespeare's date of birth!" I fired back.

Pure anger was boiling up inside of me and fire ran through my veins. And for a split second, I even fought back the urge to strangle him!

This was like the 40th fight in 2 hours with him.

Goldsworthy was doing nothing but giving me a hard time! It felt like he was actually enjoying making me mad and calling me inappropriate names - Like it was his job to make me loather him or something!

"I swear," Adam grumbled, who was tiping all the information we collected so far into his computer. "I am _so close _to kick you both out!" He snarled, holding his thumb an inch far from his index-finger to illustrate his definition of 'so close'.

I couldn't blame Adam at all though; If I was him, I would have got rid of the two of us a long time ago..

I glared at the boy which sat on the left side of Adam. He returned my glare with a nasty look of his, flipping the bird at me briefly before he turned his gaze slowly and dangerously away.

Angrily I gazed back on the computer-screen in front of me, letting my nostrils flare in fury.

"I should probably go now," I told Adam, letting the anger cool off. "It's getting late and we're almost done, anyway."

He nodded, looking away from the screen and facing me. "Alright then."

"Thank you." Eli breathed out under a sigh.

Much to my suprise, Adam turned to Eli and spoke up before I even had the chance to fret over him. "Shut your mouth! - You're leaving too."

I let out a gleeful laugh.

...

As the three of us walked downstairs, I could almost _feel _Eli's burning gaze on my back, which caused me to walk quicker down the stairs than I actually intendet to.

Once we stood all in front of the entrance-door, I pulled my jacket on, while Eli did the same.

"Well. see you tomorrow, Torres." I smiled, zipping my jacket.

"Cheerio, Clare!" He grinned.

"You're about to get rid of me, Adam." Eli told his friend, fixing his collar with his hidden smug smirk.

"Yeah, get the hell outta here!" Adam laughed, shoving him forward.

I turned around, opened the door, ready to step outside when suddenly..

_THUNG! _

Bright lightning striked in front of our eyes, making a hellish noise. The rain was pouring down from the dark, murky sky.

I recoiled, my back colliding with Eli's chest. He then stepped back immediately.

"Uh oh," I heard Adam. "Is your mom picking you up?" He asked, voicing his concern due to the thunder.

I faced him, turning my back on the open door and the horrible weather.

"She has night-shift." I answered in a groan of frustration, realizing my awful luck.

It seemed like I had to walk home..

"Well, there's no way you'll walk all the way home," Adam argued sternly what I had on mind. "Eli will drop you off home with his hearse. Right, Eli?" Adam stated smugly, pattering him on the shoulder.

_Hearse. Eli. _Sounds welcoming!

I frowned in complete unwillingness, suddenly finding the idea of walking home not so bad.

Eli however sighed heavily, throwing his head back. "Get going!" He growled, pointing at his hearse.

...

"So you're actually riding a _hearse_?" I chocked out in disgust, opening the passengers-door.

I was picturing horror-scenarios, that made me shudder. I tried to shrug it off.

"Damn right!," Eli answered coldly and turned on the motor. "And if you don't stop going on my nerves, you'll end up in the back of Morty, if you know what I mean.."

My eyes widened for a split second before I rolled my eyes. "You gave your hearse a name?" I scoffed, facing him while his eyes were glued on the street.

"Yeah, so?" He challenged, pointblank.

I tried to hide my chuckles but he frowned and turned his head briefly to me. "What?" He demanded, loudly.

I let out a few chuckled and grinned. "I wonder if you also talk to 'Morty' and tell him your secrets."

"Much rather than to you!" He spat, with a sneer.

I blinked at him. Eli took one of his hands from the steering-wheel and rubbed his index-finger over his lips, looking like he was suddenly deep in thoughts.

I gazed at him, watching every swift move he made so carefully. I couldn't help but begin to wonder what he was thinking about.

"Stop starring at me, Edwards." He demanded sharply, giving me a look from the corner of his eye.

But then I decided to finally ask him - I mean, what did I have to lose, except maybe the fact that he would drop me off in the middle of the street or might murder me and carry me in the back of the hearse, like he implied.

"I was just wondering, what you're thinking about.." I explained, taking my eyes off of him and looking out the window, even though I could not see much, since it was pitch-dark outside. But I kinda lost my confidence there..

"Keep wondering then." Goldsworthy replied simply.

I hid the disappointed look that was creeping on my faces. Silence lingered in the air and so I decided to turn on the radio, trying to let the awkward feeling vanish away.

My hand reached out for the button but he screamed : "Don't!" Giving me almost a heart-attack.

I cringed but my suprised expression was instantly replaced by an annoyed one.

"What the heck, Eli! Do you think that's funny? You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed, angrily.

"Good." He answered and I could have sworn I saw a tiny grin. "And now shut it," He said dully. "I have no desire to talk to you whatsoever."

...

The hearse stopped in front of my house. I opened the door and said, "Thanks for the ride." Not bothering to look at him.

No response.

I sighed and stepped out, realizing that it stopped thundering but there was still some heavy raining going on.

I closed the door very loudly, before I hurried through the rain and the puddles to my front-door.

Grasping into my pocket, I desperately searched for the keys. "Shoot!" I mubled to the door, admitting that I must have forgotten the keys.

My clothes were already drenched in water and my hair was dripping wet.

I looked around and was happy when I recognized an open window. Unfortunately, it was too high for me to reach, so I looked for something that could help me with my height.

I then saw the old boxes in front of the house, which Mom should've thrown away a long time ago.

I took the boxes and leaned them on the house-wall, while piling them. I turned around for a brief time and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the hearse still standing on the street.

A little grin, which didn't entirely reached my eyes spread on my face. But just then, the hearse began to take off.

I quickly looked up to the window, knowing that it was still out of my reach. I bit my lip.

So what did I do? I ran like it was a matter of life and death, not caring if I stepped into a big puddle which could soak through my shoes.

I ran and finally caught up with the hearse, I jumped in front of it, praying this would actually make Eli stop and not just.. well, knock me down.

I tightly closed my eyes and let out a quiet and brief screech, expecting to get hit and get carried into the back of Morty.

But instead of feeling the hearse hitting me, I heard the car-door open. I peeked out and saw Eli stomping in my direction with the _most_ wrathfull look in his eyes, I have ever seen.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I heard him shout loud enough for whole Toronto to hear him.

I felt myself shudder. I always saw him angry but I never saw him _this _angry. It seemed like he was ready to explode or murder me right here, right now with his bare hands.

He stood in front of me, with fire in his eyes, demanding an answer. Just then, I noticed that he was shaking. His whole face was paler than usual and his hands were transformed into fists.

"I need your help, okay?" I replied sheepishly, trying not to pass out.

I closed my eyes for a brief time. _I am such a fool._

"No! You need professional help, you insane fuck!" He roared, shaking harder.

He wouldn't hit girls, would he?

I gulped but crossed my arms. "I couldn't find my keys a-and -"

"I don't give a shit!," He shouted cutting me off and gaining back a bit color in his face. "Sleep outside! Sleep wherever you want but leave me the hell alone, understood?"

That made me snap - I swallowed down the fear.

I took a step forward to him but he backed away, almost like he was afraid..

"No way I am going to sleep outside! Are you nuts? You're gonna help me!" I retorted with a frown and reached out for his wrist to drag him to my house.

But he pulled his wrist with a swift move out of my grip. "Don't you _ever _dare to touch me! _Ever_!" Eli hissed with an insane look in his eyes.

I stared back into his blazing eyes and I could also see deep sorrow hidden behind all the anger.

"Will you help me please?" I asked him in a serious tone with locked eyes, feeling suddenly a bit numb.

He stared furiously at me, drenched in water by now, as well.

...

"Now what?" He shouted, looking sceptically at all the boxes I piled under the window.

"Leg-up." I answered, grinning.

Eli grumbled, gazing at me with disdain.

...

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" He groaned loudly, as I stood on his shoulders, figering that this would work better.

I reacher out for the window and was only inches away.

"Hurry, bum!" He yelled. "Or I'm gonna let you fall and bleed out in the rain!"

"Not if I kick your dumb head before you can spell 'Morty'!" I retorted.

I stretched a bit and finally managed to grab the window-frame.

With much hussle and effort, and few pushes from Goldsworthy I climbed through the window.

I looked down at him, smirking.

He was wet to the bone and glared up at me.

"Thank you, Goldsworthy. I truly owe you!" I told him, holding back the laughter.

"Just get out of my life, Edwards!" He yelled up with so much bitterness in his voice, before he walked to Morty and took off.

I watched him drive away.

I appreciate what he did. I really do.

* * *

_Sometimes I.. _

_Need to remember just to breathe _

_Sometimes I.. _

_Need you to stay away from me _

_Sometimes I'm.. _

_In disbelief I didn't know _

_Somehow I.. _

_Need you to go.._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :) Did you? Leave me a review to let me know.**


	8. Can't Take It

**Disclaimer - I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

**When You Do Your Very Worst it Feels the Best**

I smiled back at Alli, my best friend, before I turned back around to face Peter. He put the cup with the coffee on the counter and I handed him the money. However a coin slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor with a clashing noise.

"Sorry," I said, looking down to search for the coin.

I then heard a light chuckle from behind me, "Hah. A lucky penny!"

My head snapped up, while my knees felt suddenly shaky and I bit my lip.

I knew to whom that voice belonged - I knew it too well.

Turning around, I was face to face with no other than Arthur.

His dark brown eyes sighted my face and he licked over his lips quickly.

I couldn't help but stare at his breathtaking face with pure adoration; His gorgeous eyes were a very dark brown, you had to look closely to see his pupils, which seemed to drown in those mysterious, almond-shaped orbs. His hair was light brown. There were a few freckles on his perfect defined nose. His lips were lightly orange and looked definately kissable. (Snap out of it, Clare!)

I must have looked like a total idiot, starring at him like I had never seen a boy before.

"Uhm, sorry.." I brought myself to say uneasily, shifting my gaze to the side.

I was trying to keep my cool on the outside, while on the inside I was already flipping out. How could I mess up so badly within ten seconds, or so?

He chuckled once more. "It's okay." He assured, offering me a small smile.

I blushed and grinned back. "I was actually looking for," I looked at the coin, he was throwing up and down in his hands. "This!" I told him, snatching it, when he threw it up.

He looked in his now empty hand, a grin playing on his lips. He looked up to me. "There goes my lucky penny.." He pouted playfully.

I shrugged, chuckling. "Well, I guess it wasn't _that_ much of a lucky penny."

I turned around, got my coffee and put the coin on the counter. He was still behind me though - I could hear him lightly breathing.

I faced him and his eyes immediately looked into mine. "Wait, I know you from one of my classes.." He told me softly, tapping his finger on his chin.

I nervously let his glances observe my face, before Arthur narrowed his eyes and flicked a finger at me. "Carrie." He stated, confidently.

I let out a brief laugh. "I think you're mistaken me for that girl in that old horror-movie.."

"Okay, please tell me your name before this gets more awkward for me." Arthur pleaded, frowning playfully.

"Clare." I confessed with a smile.

He groaned at himself. "Clare Edwards, right?"

_He knows me with my last name?, _I thought, screeching in my head.

I nodded.

Our eyes locked once more and I smiled at him.

"Hurry, Arthur!" A high-pitched voice called from the distance, causing me to snap out of the moment.

I looked over his shoulder to see Candy standing by the entrance-door, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

He turned around briefly, before he faced me once more. "Well, that's my cue!" Arthur said under his breath, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, Alli is waiting for me too." I explained, nodding.

"See ya." Arthur waved lightly at me, before he walked over to his girlfriend, leaded her through the door and followed her out.

...

I stood in front of my locker, humming a cheerful melody. Nothing could bring me down, after my encounter with Arthur the other day!

Suddenly, Adam and Goldsworthy rounded a corner and walked over to his locker.

Eli opened his locker, not even deigning me a look - That was nothing new though.

I closed my locker and sighed, pushing the feeling of being unwelcomed away.

"Sup, Clare?" Adam smiled. I looked up at him.

I shrugged, returning a small smile. "Just trying to survive another day of school."

"I feel you!" Adam laughed.

_Now or never, Clare!_, I tried to encourage myself to do what I've planned to do, since the last time I talked to Eli.

Eli then closed his locker with a loud and violent noise, causing me to jump a bit.

_Yeah.. 'Never' it is, _I decided, my eyes widening.

Eli and Adam turned around and headed to the other direction. "See you around, Clare." Adam called, before he turned back around.

_Ah, what the heck.._ I gulped the fear down, and sprinted my way to the two boys.

As I finally had reached them, I walked in front of them, making them stop walking.

Adam knitted his eyebrows amused but puzzled together. "Why hello again, Clare.."

I let out a nervous chuckle, my eyes shifting to Eli, as I tried to catch my breath from the running. He however, stared emotionlessly in the air.

I took a deep breath and began anyways, "I- I just wanted to thank you for driving me home and.." I let out an ashamed giggle, thinking back at the memory. "For.. you know, pushing me through the window when I forgot my keys."

Adam eyed Eli from the corner of his eye and smirked, holding back laughter.

Eli tried to push past me but I jumped in front of him once more. "And I know I said that already but I do owe you and if there's anythinng I can do for you, just let me know." I explained, forcing a polite smile on my face.

Eli's eyes found mine and he gazed with a death-glare at them. His mouth transfromed to a thin line and his brows knitted firmly together.

I froze, icy cold chills running down my spine, as I tried to swallow and fought against the inner urge to shiver.

"There is something you could do for me," He said with an _insanely_ calm but dangerous tone. "Get. Out. Of. My. _Fucking_. Life!" His words seemed sharp like a knife, making them even more powerful by taking a pause between each word.

I felt my mouth open a little crack. My brain was trying hard to process his harsh words. But it was hopless, he let me speechless. I had forgotten the language I was speaking for a few seconds and nothing could espcape my mouth.

Why would he demand such a thing over and over again from me?

I gazed lost into his eyes, plenty questions circling around in my mind.

His eyes left mine and he walked off and brushed past me - like nothing had happened. With zero care in the world.

I felt unfrozen again but I stood on the spot, not moving an inch.

Adam patted me on the shoulder and gave me a sad smile. "Sorry, Clare.." With that he walked away as well.

I shrugged a bit. Shrugged the cold feeling that was still lingering on me off.

Remember how I said that nothing could bring me down? Yeah, well, scratch that! Eli Goldsworthy could _always_ bring me downer than I ever was.

And just like that, I made my way to my next class, still not fully present.

* * *

_This welcome is gone and _

_I've waited long enough to make it _

_and if you're so strong _

_you might as well just do it alone _

_And I'll watch you go_

_Step up to me _

_I know that you've got something buried _

_I'll set you free _

_You set conditions, but I've had enough_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! :) I love reading all your reviews and speculations on why Eli is such an a** to Clare. Haha :D No one has guessed right so far but don't worry, you'll see ;) Let me just say, it's some_ deep_ sh*t. Anyway, t****hanks so much to everyone who supports this story! Thank you all :) And a special thanks to 'ForverInYourArms' (I got it right now! Sorry, I'm such an idiot) for that long and awesome review! You made me laugh. :D Thank you. **

**(Btw, Sorry for the swearing) **

**Hmm.. What do you think?**


End file.
